


In the Hours Before Our Foolishness Supersedes our Sense

by bug_from_space



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Bastardizing Shakespeare, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cousins, Family Dynamics, Future Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Not Iambic Pentameter, Protective Siblings, Screenplay/Script Format, kind of?, not Shakespearean language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: Act 2, scene 2.5. Mercutio, Paris, and Valentine return home after the Capulet's party.Or, the last good moment before it all goes wrong.





	In the Hours Before Our Foolishness Supersedes our Sense

**Author's Note:**

> So my English class just finished reading the play, and I wanted to write something for it. But basic notes: Paris is older than Mercutio who is older than Valentine. Paris stays with his cousins when he is in Verona proper. And whenever Mercutio and Valentine get back from some form of party, it's habit for them to both crash in Valentine's room, mostly because it's closer, and because Valentine has no interest in carrying Mercutio to his room, and then back, and really, it would suck if he threw up and suffocated in the night. This solves everything.
> 
> Save me, please. I don't even really like this play and I still have like four more ideas. I'm drowning.

Int. long dark hallway in the Prince’s castle in Verona, around 3 am.  
Enter Count Paris, Mercutio and Valentine  
Mercutio has an arm over the shoulders of Valentine, as they walk down the hallway. Paris is walking several steps away.

**Mercutio, using his brother as support**  
What a wonderful ball. Even if it was hosted by the Capulets. The Prince of Cats managed to hold his tongue, although he appeared as though he wanted nothing more than to choke on it.

**Valentine, struggling to keep both him and Mercutio upright**  
Mercutio, please. Try to have some respect. We are meant to remain uninvolved from this conflict.

**Paris**  
It’s a fool’s endeavor to make him listen, cousin.

**Mercutio, feeling insulted**  
Hey! At least I’m not the one that’s gotten denied thrice now by Capulet.

**Valentine**  
Would the two of you please try to remain somewhat decent.

**Paris**  
Of course, I am perfectly willing to ignore the insult if Mercutio is willing to make amends. Afterall, he is meant to be the heir to crown, it’s time he act like it, isn’t it.

**Valentine**  
Perhaps tomorrow then, I doubt we can achieve that tonight. Have a good night cousin. 

Ex. Paris into his room.

**Valentine**  
He is right you know, you are the elder of the two of us. It’s high time you abandon this idealised version of life and accept your responsibilities.

**Mercutio**  
But why should I? You, dear brother, are far more capable of taking the throne then I. You know what Uncle thinks. I’m too hot headed, too unpredictable. Besides, you are far more suited for the position. You who will achieve what I have no interest in.

**Valentine**  
It’s improper, I am not the one that’s destined for the throne.

**Mercutio**  
You say that as though you don’t know what to do. Like you aren’t capable of running Verona in my stead.

**Valentine**  
That does not excuse the fact that I am not the one that should, capabilities aside.

**Mercutio**  
Please, brother, you must realise that it’s an endeavor not likely to bless you with fruit, these labours of love are best spent elsewhere, Mab has blessed me and I wish not to squander such a blessing. You are far more comfortable with the working of the city and the technicalities. Besides, Uncle hasn’t yet named a successor, it’s far more likely it will be you.

**Valentine**  
Of course I am aware, but people will talk.

**Mercutio**  
Of course people will talk! They do little else. They will talk if Uncle chooses me, or if he chooses you. Rumors will circulate regardless of who ascends to the throne.

Ex. hallway  
Int. bedroom, dimly lit with mostly burned candles and the light from the moon. Books are scattered over most surfaces, and there are a few half finished letters occupying a desk. The bed is made neatly and placed in a corner. The room is Valentines.

**Valentine**  
Regardless of it, we should retire. The hour is late, and I am exhausted.

**Mercutio, getting into the bed**  
Of course, of course. And I will try to improve, if to at least not give Uncle such a bad reputation. Not tomorrow, as I plan to spend the day with Benvolio, but the day after perhaps, if you will consent to teach me.

**Valentine, blowing out candles**  
Thank you, I appreciate it. I know you aren’t interested but your attempt means a lot.

**Mercutio**  
Of course, now, go to sleep, as you said the hour is late, and I won’t rest if you decide to continue working. Truly, your concern for me is unwarranted. You have far more questionable habits. But I know you are concerned for me, and because of that I will try to appease your turmoil.

**Valentine, also getting into bed**  
I do not!

**Mercutio**  
You do, don’t try to deny me.

**Valentine**  
Perhaps I do sacrifice some rest for increased productivity, that’s hardly a crime.

**Mercutio**  
No, but it is worrying. Especially considering you care so little for any of the finer things life could offer, like pleasures of the flesh. Your greatest indulgence is food, which seems so disappointing.

**Valentine**  
I have no particular interest in the indulgences you find so enticing.

**Mercutio**  
Your life really does seem so dull.

**Valentine**  
I am content enough, but as a concession, I suppose, if you try to live up to expectation, I can try to enjoy life a bit more as you seem so keen to.

**Mercutio**  
Of course brother! Sleep well, you will need it.

**Valentine**  
Of course, you as well. I love you Mercutio.

**Mercutio, drifting off.**  
And I you.


End file.
